A typical household contains several home media devices. As used in this document, the term “home media device” encompasses electronics devices that are typically found in the home. Examples of home media devices may include such electronic devices as televisions, personal computers, video disc recorders (VDRs), digital video discs (DVDs), stereo equipment, and digital satellite services (DSS), etc.
However, a problem exists with home media devices such that each individual device is only capable of being used in one room of the home. For example, multiple televisions throughout a home typically cannot receive content from a DSS without supplying additional DSS set-top boxes for each television, or providing cable feeds to the additional televisions. Installing a set-top box at every television in the home is expensive. In addition, installing medium to high quality audio/video distribution is often expensive and time consuming. Therefore, what is desired is a method and apparatus for distributing electronic media from various home media devices throughout a home.